Love Notes
by Chocolatez-z-z
Summary: [Oneshot]Sometimes you have to expect the unexpected. A secret admirer can always be someone you don't imagine being one. [A Tribute For Valentines]


**Summary:** Sometimes, you have to expect the unexpected.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Title: **Love Notes

**Genre: **Romance

**Author: **Oh yes! That would be me! HELL YEAH!

For Valentines Season

-O0O0O0O0O0-

_(February 7; 6:51 AM)_

Sakura opened her window, allowing the warm morning breeze enter her small room. Ah, what a beautiful morning! The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the children were playing, and all those crap. Sakura smiled and decided to get ready for training.

Before she walked out of their front yard, Sakura checked the mail. Surprisingly, there was one for her. She picked up the pink rose that lied innocently and beneath it was a white envelope with a pink ribbon sealing it. There was also a stamp by its side. The illustration in the stamp showing a frog with a crown and a goofy smile. She flipped the wrapper gently and read the note.

_You don't feel me loving you,_

_And you just can't seem to get a clue._

_You know nothing of my fears,_

_You are unaware of all my tears._

_Maybe someday, you'll see me differently,_

_So until then, I'll be waiting silently._

_-Frogster_

Sakura smiled broadly and looked around, hoping to see someone staring at her with a smile across his face. Unfortunately, her _admirer _seemed to be a shy one. She sniffed the warm scent of the rose and walked in the house to keep her presents in her room. Only one thought came into her mind: How sweet her admirer can be—whoever he was.

She quivered with pleasure and eventually, headed for the training grounds. But of course, while on her way there were many day dreaming business that she tend to stop.

-O0O0O0O0O0-

_(February 7; 8:21 AM)_

"Oh look, it's Little Red Riding Hood." Kakashi pointed at Sakura while she walked dreamily towards their training area. "Now, where were you, young lady? You were even worse than me!" Kakashi scolded, but she seemed to be lost in her reverie.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head slightly. "I smell a huge case of 'I-fell-in-love-and-I-really-mean-it-this-time-I-hope'."

This time, Sakura blinked simultaneously. Honestly, she hoped that _Frogster _would be Sasuke. No, she wasn't anticipating for others, because truly, she wished it was Sasuke. That was why she felt stupefied and amazed. Basically, not because she had a secret admirer, but because there was a chance that it could be Uchiha Sasuke.

-O0O0O0O0O0-

_(February 7; 12:01 PM)_

"But it could never be him."

Sakura's face fell as Naruto said those six words. After training, Naruto and Sakura went directly to Ichiraku. After Sakura told what happened to her earlier about Frogster, she expected a more… best friend-ly response. "Why not?" Sakura asked with a surprised expression on.

"Hello? Sakura, you know Sasuke! He's stoic, evil, mysterious, immoral, obnoxious, and an intolerable jerk. What do you expect? He's a complete asshole." Naruto stated while he enjoyed his _ramen_.

"I dare you to repeat that!"

"I said, Sasuke's a complete asshole! Now, don't make me repeat myself again."

"What a nice conversation, you're having."

Sakura and Naruto turned back when they heard a familiar voice. That jet black hair, those mysterious, black eyes, and that smug smirk across the handsome face! How very common. "How long were you there, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and took a seat beside Naruto. "Long enough to hear everything?"

"How'd you know it's **everything**?" Naruto accused.

"I heard that you were talking about me."

Naruto shouted. "HAH! Wrong answer! We weren't _just_ talking about _you_, stupid!"

"What I know is everything you're talking about is stupid." As Sasuke said that, Naruto's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, you _did _hear everything." Sasuke showed a proud grin.

"I'm never wrong."

Nevertheless, what surprised everybody was Sakura's sudden outburst. "Don't you ever say that it's stupid! Because you don't know what it feels like hoping to be loved truly by someone, Uchiha Sasuke!" Everything went silent afterwards and Sakura had the urge to walk out.

"It's stupid, Sakura. A secret admirer wouldn't be called one if he or she could only reveal his or her true identity. Why are they hiding? Because they're afraid they might get hurt and be rejected." A smirk appeared on Sasuke's handsome face. "But they didn't know that hiding from the reality is even more difficult. They would love silently. They would admire silently. They would adore silently. Most importantly, they get hurt. And what can they do? Still remain silent."

"Now tell me, Sakura, isn't it harder when you see someone you love with someone else and you can't do anything about it because you can only hide behind aliases and pseudonyms?" Sasuke said with a straight face on. By this speech of his, Sakura was in thought. She knew Sasuke was right.

It really _was _stupid.

But she just wouldn't want to admit it to the world.

"Excuse me." Sakura said and walked away from her two teammates.

-O0O0O0O0O0-

_(February 14; 9:46 AM)_

Sakura sat at the counter of their kitchen while she shaped the cookie dough to hearts. She didn't know why she felt miserable in this particular day. Usually, she felt excited and all warm up when this day comes but not now. The _Frogster_ dude had gave her **Love Notes **since that day. Since February 7.

She sighed, she didn't want to know who this _Frogster_ was, anyway. At first, she hoped that it would be Sasuke but what the hey! It would be impossible! He said himself that the whole thing was stupid, which left Sakura with a question, who was _Frogster_, really?

"Dear, could you go check the mail?" Her mother asked with yet another sweet tone. Sakura rolled her eyes but followed her orders anyway. As she did, she found a bunch of stacked gifts by their mailbox. She groaned, she completely forgot about them. Of course, Sakura was known in the village, with her good looks and being the apprentice of the Hokage, Tsunade, who wouldn't be attracted to her? She gathered the boxes, bouquets, and bags and dumped it in her room.

After flipping through a hoard of love letters, something caught her attention. There was one special envelope; it was black with blots of white that were shaped like flowers. There was also a red rose sealing it. It was beautiful!

Just then, she noticed the stamp. The familiar stamp with a crowned frog. She smiled unconsciously and opened the note up.

_Hi, Sakura. Well, it's finally the 14th of February. God damn it, it's Valentines. Can you believe it? Meet me by the bench near the Konoha Gates. Take care. Don't trip while on your way there! Hehe :p_

_-Frogster_

Sakura giggled slightly. She had to admit, _Frogster _was really something! He even thought of how his note would be noticeable. I mean, black for Valentines? How unique was that?

-O0O0O0O0O0-

_(February 14; 2:00 PM)_

After Kakashi dismissed his team, Sakura hurried home and changed her clothes to a… less moist batch. Har har! Ehem, anyway, she hurried to the meeting place that _Frogster _instructed. She could finally meet the _Frogster_! She could finally meet the romantic guy that sent her **Love Notes**. On her way, she met Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and surprisingly, Naruto.

"Hey guys, where are you all heading?" Sakura greeted with a warm smile.

What the weird thing was…

"Ichiraku?" "Nowhere?" "Hokage's Office?" "Training?" "Somewhere?" "Konoha Gates." All of them said at the same time.

Sakura raised a brow. "What?"

"Don't mind us. How about you?" Neji asked as the others just tried to mind their own business. Sakura shook her head in reply. "I'm going to meet my Secret Admirer!"

"Whoa! You're going to meet him now? You mean, _Frogster_?"

"Yes! Yes! The man with good tastes. The man I could listen to forever! The man so romantic, caring, so likeable! Basically, the man that is the opposite of Naruto." Sakura giggled. By her enormous delight, she slapped Naruto multiple times!

"AAAIIEEE! NARUTO! I'M GOING TO MEET FROGSTER! EARLIER I WASN'T _THIS _EXCITED! BUT THINKING THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY CARES MAKES ME SO HAPPY! AIIEEE!! AREN'T YOU SO HAPPY FOR ME, NARUTO? AREN'T YOU?!"

When Sakura calmed down a bit, she placed a palm over her heart dramatically. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Good. Because if it doesn't I will." Naruto mumbled, but unfortunately, Sakura heard it. "OH MY GOD, NARUTO! YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE! TAKE THIS!" She punched him and away went Naruto. Bye-bye, Naruto!

And so, Sakura left, now acting all elegant after everything. "Goodbye, guys! See you later."

-O0O0O0O0O0-

_(February 14; 2:14 PM)_

Sakura walked silently, she reached the gathering place but found someone rather… unexpected. She was sure this was he.

That jet black hair, those mysterious, black eyes, and that smug smirk across the handsome face! How very common. How come she had to see that everyday? "Um, hi, Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

_In this world, you may find someone that would actually care._

_You may find someone that could give you intense emotions that you can't bear._

_Perhaps, in this world, everybody wishes to be loved at any rate._

_Everyone should admit his or her passions before it's too late._

_So now, I should say what I've been meaning to tell you._

_I tried to forget you, but there was nothing I could do._

_Enough with the crap, let me say this to you._

_I really like you, like hell I do!_

_Don't worry, I'll love you true._

_I can do everything, just for you._

Sasuke recited with no expression at all. But as he finished, a grin was exposed from his face. "Hi, Sakura." He said as if it was the first time they ever met. "I sent you eight messages of my confession, did you like it?" He smiled like an idiot… which was creepy.

"I… I don't actually get it, Sasuke. Why did you do it?"

"I chose to be stupid for love. Is that a crime?"

Sasuke's statement caught Sakura off guard. But she got over this quickly, and tried to maintain a cool stance. "Overemotional today, are we?" She grinned insolently and tried to walk away. Fortunately, Sasuke blocked her way. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me the answer."

"To what?"

"Will you give Little Froggy a little kissy?"

Sakura laughed heartily. "Be serious!"

"I'm awfully serious, Sakura. Will you turn the Frog to a Prince?"

Everything fell silent and everybody was eager for Sakura's answer. All seven of them were filled with anxiety. You may ask, who these people were. Well, just Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and most importantly, Sasuke. Yeah, those six, _curious _guys sure were sneaky.

And finally, what was Sakura's answer again?

"Yes."

-O0O0O0O0O0-

At exactly February 14, 2:14 PM, guess who got a boyfriend. Yes, Sakura and Sasuke became an item!

…

At least in my story.


End file.
